1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printing apparatuses, and more particularly to a printing apparatus with a paper out mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A printing apparatus may include a printing body and a paper tray secured to the printing body. The paper tray is configured to receive a printed paper from the printing body and stretchable to receive different size of printed papers. When the printing apparatus needs to print different size of papers, it is very inconvenient to manually stretch or retract the paper tray to satisfy the size of the papers every time. Therefore, there is room in the art for improvement.